Sonic Speed: The Fast and the Furious
by Darkspine
Summary: When Sonic is challenged by another hedgehog to a race, will Sonic prove he's still the fastest thing alive? Or will this new hedgehog steal his thunder?


Sonic is resting underneath a tree when Amy comes running over.

"Sonic! I wanna show you something!" said Amy. Sonic opens one eye.

"What is it, Amy?"

"Come and see!" Amy then grabs Sonic's hand and brings him to a mountain which overlooks a sunset.

"Isn't it beautiful, Sonic?"

A smile appears on Sonic's face. "I suppose it is."

Amy grabs Sonic's hand. "It's moments like this I wish could last forever."

Sonic looks down at Amy holding his hand.

Suddenly, there's a sonic boom in the distance.

Sonic and Amy look into the distance to see what it was. To their surprise, it was a hedgehog running.

"Wha?" said Sonic.

"Who is that?" said Amy.

"I don't know. But whoever he is, he sure is fast. Let's go down and greet him."

Sonic and Amy race down the mountain to catch up with the hedgehog.

Sonic races alongside the hedgehog.

"Hey, buddy! Mind if we talk for a sec?"

The hedgehog stops and so does Sonic. Amy soon comes running up to them.

"My name's Sonic. Sonic the Hedgehog. What's your name?"

"My name's Blur. Blur the Hedgehog."

"My name's Amy!"

Amy then grabs Sonic's hand and leans on him.

"I'm Sonic's girlfriend!"

Sonic gets his hand free and sighs.

"That's nice, I guess." said Blur.

"So what're you doing in this area, anyway?" said Sonic.

"I'm looking for someone." said Blur.

"Wait…you said your name was *Sonic*…the Hedgehog?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"I've come to challenge you to a race. To see who is *truly* the fastest thing alive. We race from here to Central City."

"A race?" said Sonic. "Nah. I'm not in a racing mood."

"I should have known you'd turn down a race, Sonic. You couldn't handle being the *second* fastest thing on Earth." said Blur.

"Sure, sure. Whatever you say. If you'll excuse me, I've got a tree to go lie under."

As Sonic is walking away, Amy grabs Sonic's wrist and stops him.

"Come on, Sonic! Race! Show him that you're the fastest! I know you can beat him, Sonic. I know you can."

Amy then smiles at Sonic.

"No, Amy."

"Please?" begged Amy.

"If you win, I'll give you this." said Blur.

In Blur's hand was a Chaos Emerald.

A surprised look appeared on Sonic's face.

"How did you get that?!" said Sonic.

"That doesn't matter." said Blur. "What does matter is the race. If you beat me, you can have this. If *I* beat *you* this Chaos Emerald is mine."

"Fine. I'll race you." said Sonic.

A smirk appeared on Sonic's face.

"You're gonna have a tough time catching up with me, though."

Sonic and Blur lined up beside a nearby tree. Prepared to race.

"3, 2, 1, GO!" yelled Amy.

The two hedgehogs raced off the start line. Sonic thought he was pretty far ahead until he saw Blur appear next to him running backwards.

"Come on, Sonic. I know you're faster than that."

Blur turned around and then launched ahead of Sonic at the speed of sound creating a sonic boom.

"Huh?!" said Sonic.

Sonic then increased *his* speed to that of the speed of sound.

The hedgehogs were half way finished and were close to the finish line in Central City.

"You should just give up now, Sonic. There's no way you can beat me. I'm the fastest thing alive."

"You obviously haven't met me, then."

The finish line was in sight.

"Tell me Sonic, can you do *this*?"

Blur then goes invisible and Sonic can't see him.

"Wha?! Where'd you go?"

"How will you know if you've beaten me if you can't see where I am?"

"Hey! That's not fair!" yelled Sonic.

"No one ever said anything about the race being fair." said Blur.

Sonic then gave it his all as he was going faster than he had ever gone before.

Sonic thought to himself: "If he's gonna play dirty, then so am I."

Sonic then performed a spin dash which propels him at even faster speeds.

"What?! NO!" yelled Blur.

Sonic then crossed the finish line seconds before Blur. Sonic then comes to a stop and Amy rushes over to congratulate him.

"Well, it looks like *I'm* the fastest thing alive, Blur."

"Yeah, yeah, Sonic. Here."

Blur tosses Sonic the Chaos Emerald.

A smile appears on Sonic's face.

"Thanks, Blur."

"Don't mention it. And I mean not to *anyone*".

Blur then walks away to return to where he came from.

"Hey, Amy. Let's go back to that tree I was resting under." said Sonic.

"How are we gonna get there?" asked Amy.

Sonic bent over with a smile on his face.

"Hop on!"

Amy smiled and hopped on Sonic's back.


End file.
